beybladefanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Hanabi Haku Hyuga
Hanabi Hyuga is the youngest daughter of Hiashi and Hikari Hyuga. She is a student member of BC Sol, the lover of Free De La Hoya, and a professional blader for her age. Now here's her story: Background Hanabi admired her older sister, Hinata. Hanabi enjoyed watching Hinata train. But sometimes, Hanabi would want to play with her sister. But due to the strictness of father Hiashi, Hanabi sometimes didn't even get to play with her sister. Hanabi was heartbroken at this, but when Hanabi started growing up, she realized how hard it was for Hinata. At the age of 6, on Christmas Day, Hanabi was eating her breakfast while reading a few books. She was super happy because of how special that day was. When the doorbell rang, Hanabi opened the door, and blushed in excitement. Her mother gave her a beyblade! Hanabi was so thankful that she could FINALLY have a beyblade. She was proud of herself for being such a responsible, mature girl! Hanabi trained every day and reduced playing with Hinata. The two didn't have enough quality time together but Hanabi finally felt how it was like for Hinata! Still 6 years old, when Hanabi nearly was going to turn 7, she was prepared...to battle her sister! The two were going to have a beyblade battle. In the end, it went to Hanabi's dismay because she beat her sister. Father Hiashi was so impressed with Hanabi's strength as a blader, that he developed unthankfulness for poor Hinata. Hanabi felt so bad for Hinata, but at the age of late 7 years old, Hanabi said to herself "If Hinata's not going to do it...I will!". At the age of 9, Hanabi met Free. Hanabi was going for a walk but then she was intruded by dozens of bladers. Suddenly, a boy saved her. Hanabi was very curious of why the intruders surrendered after seeing the strange boy. She asked him why they were so scared. After introducing himself, Free stated that he as the best blader in the world. At first, Hanabi didn't believe him but then realized he was not lying. The two developed a friendship sooner and started supporting each other for beyblade. Hanabi developed feelings for Free. When Hanabi was close to turning 10, she realized she inherited the Byakugan. The Byakugan was a special eye ability that only Hanabi's beyblade wielded. Hanabi decided to ask Free if he had any clue. As the best blader in the world, he knew the answer. He told Hanabi that it meant she had a VERY strong connection with her beyblade. Hanabi couldn't help but hug Free and thank him for telling her. Personality Hanabi is a bubbly, sweet, and polite girl. Although she possesses three bright character traits, she can be very strict, rude, and bossy to Valt Aoi. The two argue A LOT and most of the time don't agree with each other's ideas on something. Hanabi's best friends, (besides Free) Honey and Sasha Guten are the ones who always have to prevent them from getting into a BIGGER fight! Abilities As a blader, Hanabi is very strong. Thanks to her Byakugan, Hanabi has near 360 vision. According to her, there is NO blind spots in the Byakugan. Hanabi may not be as strong as Free in beyblade, but when she fought Sasha, Hanabi did a burst finish with quick ease. Quotes (To Sasha) "If you want to beat me THAT badly, you must have a very strong connection with your beyblade. That's why I have these Byakugan eyes. Right now you don't have that type connection but don't worry. Soon, you'll get there! Just keep training! Anyway, here come's a painful one!" (To Brave Byako) "Thanks Brave Byako for everything! These eyes you gave me are so awesome! You're an awesome beyblade! No matter what, I'll NEVER abandon you!" (To Free) "If you are SUCH an awesome blader, battle me! Hehe!" (To Valt) "You are SO annoying." (To Kitt Lopez) "You're like a data collector..." (To Honey) "You're SO cute!" Trivia * "Hanabi" is Japanese for "Firework". * Hanabi's favorite food is curry. * Hanabi's least favorite food is nuts and spices.